chillfandomcom-20200216-history
Roleplay:Reincarnated Ancient Martial Arts(Completed)
This is currently a private roleplay created by XxZekeKnightxX. This roleplay crosses over concepts from the Star Wars franchise into the Sonic universe. Synopsis An old enemy arises from supposed death, armed with knowledge of old martial arts. It's a time of settling old scores, and change of heart. This enemy comes to defeat two beings, one being is Surge the Hedgehog. The purpose, to prove himself against all, in particular, the perpetraitor of hijacking his previous plan, his other target. Users XxZekeKnightxX GurahkWeavile Characters Heroes *Surge the Hedgehog *Shine the Hedgehog *Siren the Hedgehog *Fetalia the Dark *Brittney the Bat *Karen Prower Anti-Heroes *Drake the Hedgebat *Maya the Echidna *Carnage the Hedgecat Villains *Julius the Black Murderer Roleplay A black and purple hedgehog-cat hybrid blasted through the alien-like floor. He seemed to be very divided yet cunning. He appeared to have expected this outcome. The being chuckled sinisterly. "I...am back!" he said. He went to a damaged companel. "Now... What have I missed before this thing went bust?" He opened a bulkhead and tinkered with the circuitry, and making it operational one last time. He then went back through the logs to see the Black Arms launching their assult on the world, the revived Devil Doom leading the charge, but also shown another, very different alien. He glared at this being, as if he knew him too well. As if the being was the last person that the black hedgecat wanted to see. He watched the rest of the record, seeing a yellow being battling and killing the revived Devil Doom and a purple being battling the strange alien. The companel sparked and shut down for the last time. "Surge... Drake... Julius..." He slammed his fists on the controls. "Julius! That traitor! That swindler!! He'll pay for his meddling... I expected Surge to defeat Devil Doom, but that, THAT!" He growled with extreme indignation. "He will pay... And I, once Freeze the Hedgecat, now reborn as Carnage the Hedgecat, make a plan to do just that!" Many months later, Carnage stood in a destroyed alien balcony, the room that it used to give way to, now only gave way to the dark grey sky. Carnage appeared to be waiting for someone. "Drake should be here soon..." he remarked, holding a designed pole with a node on one end. He soon saw a strange ship flying to him in the distance. The ship landed near him and out of it came his half-brother Drake the Hedgebat, wielding a similar pole but with two nodes at each end. "You called?" "Yes, I did," Carnage replied. "I have a proposition for you. Something you would be very interested in." "I'm listening..." said Drake. "We have a common enemy," said Carnage, "I think we should unite once more to destroy Julius, together. Interested?" Drake thought it over for a minute. He hated Julius with a passion and wanted him finished for good. But he wanted to be the one to kill him. But on the other hand, he could use another folly to do his dirty work for him. "Fine. But remember, I kill Julius. You just wear him down so I can finish him off! Got it?" Carnage smiled with a sense of pure satisfaction. "It might not work out that way exactly, but I do promise you the final blow. I hate to admit this, but he is able to best us where we are at are greatest. That bugs me." He put his hand on Drake's shoulder. "You saw him hijack my plan. He swindled me. He used me as a pawn. I won't let that slide. That's why I need your help. I might be the smartest, but I nowhere have the capacity to match him in battle. You do. And besides..." His face turned dark with extreme hatred. "That traitor killed my family too. We'll get our revenge, together. With my knowledge and your strength, we can match him and beat him. Part of why I sent that thing along with the message." He held up his pole, and ignited it, emmiting a green laser that extended just a little longer than a meter long. "I call it the Chaosblade. It runs on an Emerald Shard. The color of the shard determines the color of the blade. I appropriately added the same color shards as your stripes to your doubleblade." Drake simply smirked in delight. "As long as I can take down both Julius and Shine...I don't care about this world one bit..." Carnage smirked in delight as well. "And Surge is mine to destroy." He took out a book with a red Roman numeral seven on it, and hands it to Drake. "I highly reccomend you look at this. It's a style of swordsmanship intended to be used by powerful Black Arms practitioners using these kind of weapons. Julius no doubt would be quite skilled in one of these. Appropriately, there are seven in total, and have colors of the Chaos Emeralds on top of it. I managed to find that, Form VII, the Ferocity form. It should go well with your doubleblade. I've aquired one for myself, Form II, the Contention form. Let's test these things against Surge and Shine. I think they'll be very surprised by these weapons. But, we're not going to kill them just yet. Our primary target is Julius. I want to string them along." Drake chuickled and laughed in satisfaction. He now believed he was more powerful than ever. Carnage smirked, believing he was smarter than ever before. "Shall we scare Surge and Shine?" he asked. "Sure!" said Drake. "Remember, we're only scaring them. When it's time to leave, it's time to leave. Okay?" Carnage asked. "Fine!" said Drake. Carnage nodded in acknowledgement. "Let's go, I'm certain that they'll be unprepared for us," Carnage said. Drake laughed as he ran to his ship. Carnage did likewise. Elsewhere, Surge and Siren were training with similar sword-like weapons. Surge using an electrical version, Siren using a vibrating version. "Surely you can do better bro!" taunted Surge. "You've tempted me!" Siren shot back, and gave Surge a powerful barrage of strikes. Surge was barely able to avoid and prarry the attacks. Shine was just watching intently and lazyly. He didn't see a point in using these, because he had psychokinesis, so he thought they were a waste of time. "Well, I'm done for today," Surge admitted. "Shine!" called Siren, "C'mon, let's spar!" "Man, why do we even use these?" he asked. "I have psychokinesis. I don't need these things!" "We can use the same argument bro," Surge replied, "Remember, these swords run on our powers. Part of it is respecting that Tails went through the trouble of making these things for us, the other is just learning new things. This might save your life, you did take the most defensive of the forms." "Yeah yeah, whatever." said Shine, not even caring. "You know," Siren said, "Tails did say that these forms came from some alien race... And there are seven of these forms... Wonder if sombody else got ahold of one of the others we don't have?" "I have a strange feeling that if someone did, they wouldn't be benevolent," remarked Surge. "I bet Drake would use this type of power...." said Shine. "But I doubt he'd be smart enough to even know where to get such power," Surge commented. "Funny you should say that....." said a voice nearby. Surge was taken aback by the voice. "Speak of the devil," Surge said with disdain, "the barbarian's here." Drake indeed teleported nearby as a ship commandeered by Carnage landed nearby. Carnage walked out of the ship sinisterly, as if having a devious plan for his prey. Surge glared at the two of them. "Oh if it isn't the two cold-hearted jerks!" Surge exclaimed with extreme disdain, "What is it now?" Carnage smirked as he walked up to Surge. "I see that you're tired... even better," Carnage cooed, as he whipped out and activated his green-bladed Chaosblade, catching Surge off-guard thus scoring deavastating blows. Surge screamed in pain as he attempted to fight back with his Electrosword. A brief moment of swordplay commenced, until Carnage quickly gained the upper hand and kicked Surge in the face. Surge for a moment was disoriented and was forced to power down his Electrosword, which Carnage sliced the blade portion in half, rendering it useless. Then Carnage slashed at Surge a couple more times, leaving red slashes on his arms and legs. He laughed subsuquently as Surge fell to the ground, defeated. "NO!!" Siren yelled in shock. Drake and Shine were fighting too, but were evenly matched. Siren charged at Carnage, in an overwhelming fury. Relentless in attacking, Siren had forced Carnage onto the defensive, Carnage barely being able to hold his own against Siren's pressing assault, until Siren knocked the blade out of Carnage's hands, being able to narrowly escape by teleporting back to the ship. "Drake! We've done enough! Let's get moving, we must prepare for our real target!" Carnage shouted as he returned into the ship and started it up. "Right!" said Drake. "It's time for Julius to die!" Carnage had the ship take off, and fly away, almost in a triumphant manner. Surge groaned at the pain of his wounds while Siren glared at the ship as it left. "Man, I hate those guys..." said Shine. Siren then turned to Shine. "Never mind them, Surge is hurt!" Siren pointed out. Shine nodded and ran to tend to his half-brother. Surge groaned in pain. "What was that blade...? Arh!" Surge rhetorically asked. "Same blade that we've got..." said Shine. Siren picked up the hilt that Carnage dropped, and gave it to Shine. "You think Tails should look at this?" he asked innocently. "No, I think we should keep it as a souvinear." said Shine, with sarcasm. "Of course we should have him take a look at it!" "Then let's get Surge to Karen's! We can kill two birds with one stone, yes?" Siren suggested. Surge groaned again in pain. "Yeah!" said Shine. Siren found Surge and picked him up. "Lead the way bro," he said. Shine smirked and dashed off to Tails's workshop. Siren: hobbled after him, barely keeping up with Shine. At Tails's workshop, Tails was busy working on something. "Yo, Prower! Open the damn door!" Shine knocked hard on his door. Karen sighed and asnwered. "Oh, hi guys!" she greeted. Siren peeked out from behind Shine, holding the wounded Surge. Karen saw him and was in a love trance. "Hiiii Sireeenn....." "Hey..." he said, somewhat confused how to deliver to her what had just transpired seeing her as she was. "Yo! Eyes off his junk and eyes on my bro!" said Shine, snapping her out of her mini-trance. "Where's your dad?" "He's in the garage." said Karen. "Why, do you have something for him?" "Yeah. We found Drake and Carnage have their own Chaosblades." explained Shine. Karen gasped at this. Siren nodded. "Carnage wreaked Surge..." he said gloomily. Karen had to refrain from swearing. "He needs help!" he insisted, "And we have something for your dad to look at." "What is it?" she asked. Shine then pulled out Carnage's chaosblade and gave it to her. She then nodded and ran down the stairs to find her father. "Dad! Shine and the gang found something ya may wanna check out!" she hollared. Tails turned to her and noticed the pole. "Let me take a look then," he said. Karen gave her dad the Chaosblade. He took it and did some examinations. "Incredible..." he gawked, "It's a much more powerful version of the Vibro- Electro- and Psychoswords that I made for the gang... It uses Chaos energy to create the blade, while I had to make the blade portion..." Everyone gasped at this. "I'm going to have to tinker with this for a while," he said. "How could Carnage have done that?" askled Shine. "Carnage is as smart as Drake is strong," croaked Surge. "So how did Drake get a doubleblade?" Shine asked. "Maybe Carnage gave it to him," croaked Surge in reply. "Is a double blade even possible?" asked Karen. "Yes," Tails replied, "Make two of these and weld them together by the bottoms, or have a locking mechanism." "Drake's always finding a way to make me look like crap." said Shine. "He's platying dirty again!" "I doubt Drake would've been able to create something like this," Tails pointed out, "I think Surge is correct here, if Carnage is as smart as he claims he is." "Damn him!" cussed Karen. This shocked everyone, even herself. "...Karen, just take care of your beau's hurt brother," Tails said, "Shine, you can go with them if you want. I want Siren to stay here." "Drake is so dead for this!" said Shine. "Perhaps the goal was to get you guys all worked up," suggested Tails. "Well it worked!" said Shine. "But we're ready now!" Tails looked at him in disbelief. "Really?" he asked, "I don't think so with your brother hurt as he is." "Well I'm not waiting!" shouted Shine as he ran out of the house with his Psychosword. However, Siren grabs Shine on the shoulder. "Are you really going to leave us behind?" Siren asked with an edge. "You can't just challenge them right away!" Tails shouted, "You're at a severe technological and numerical disadvantage!" "Carnage just proved how our blades fail compared to theirs," Siren added. "Well, then Dr. Light, I don't suppose you have got anything better!" said Shine. "On the contrary, I do," Tails said sternly, "I can make some "Chaosblades" by using this one as a template. Siren is in luck, he's got something like this as inheritance from his father." He went to the closet and rummaged through it to come out with a small black rectangular box. "What's that dad?" asked Karen. "Siren's inheritance from his father," Tails replied, and opened the box to Siren, revealing a similar pole with a rounded tab at the node, and handgrips along the bottom half of the pole. Siren took the pole and ignited it, shining out a red blade. Karen looked at him and stared. Surge, being in too much pain to notice, groaned again. "Save your strength, man!" said Shine. "It'd help if I got some, oh I don't know," Surge croaked very sarcastically, "medical attention?! What am I, chopped liver?!" Ironically enough, Brittney waltzed right in a sexy nurse outfit that gave everyone in the room (save for Karen of course) nosebleeds and boners. Brittney giggled at their reactions. "I heard that someone asked for an appointment today...." Surge had a mixed reaction, and groaned again in pain. "Aww, don't worry baby...." said Brittney. "You'll be all better when I'm done...." Surge looked at her and nodded. Brittney started to heal him, doing some occasional sex teases for him when she was pretending not to look. Surge enjoyed the teases, feeling treated well and smirked. After half-an-hour, Brittney finished and smirked. "You feel better babe?" "Yeah..." he replied. "Glad I could help!" said Brittney. Surge smiled as he sat up. "Tails, could ya make us blades like that too?" Shine asked. Tails smirked as he brought out a hilt, the bottom half of it is silver wiht bumps around the bottom, and the other half is black as a handgrip, with a copper container-like object directly underneath a wide cased node, and handed it to Shine. "Here's yours," Tails said, "I used the shard that was in the blade you found, it's green. Surge's is going to be done soon." "Sweet!" Shine took it and started to test it out. It was working like a charm. Siren heard Shine's blade and turned to Shine. "Wanna test these babies out?" Siren asked. "Fuck yeah, mother fucker!" said Shine. "Let's go!" Siren shouted and takes Shine's arm, wanting Shine to lead him. He lead his brother outside to a large field so they could train. Siren turned to his brother. "Ready?" he asked. "I was born ready!" said Shine. Siren jumped over to the side and activated his Chaosblade. Shine did the same thing. Siren took the offensive first, delivering powerful and unrelenting strikes. Shine did his best to block and dodge them all. Siren continued his assult, not even hinting on slowing down. "Not bad bro!" said Shine. "But I'm better!" Shine gave him a deep slash, hoping it would work and hurt hard. However, Siren blocked the attack and counterattacked with a strong overhead slam. Shine got hit pretty hard. Siren pointed his Chaosblade at his fallen brother's head, signalling victory. "You were saying?" cooed Siren. Shine just grunted in frustation and congradulated his own brother. Siren smiled and helped Shine up. "This stuff is awesome! I wonder how Surge is going to fair?" "Right now, I think he's more focused on fucking his girlfriend." laughed Shine. "Probably," agreed Siren and laughed. Oddly enough, they were right. Brittney was still in her nurse's outfit and teasing Surge. Surge smirked and slipped his hand under her skirt, looking at her suggestively. "You naughty boy." she smirked back. "I learned from you babe," he laughed. Category:Roleplays Category:Roleplay Pages